


Ronald Frump

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [193]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Supernatural
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Elections, Gen, M/M, Multi, Politics, Truth Spells, You've been warned, donald trump - Freeform, or rather ronald frump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: In which Ronald Frump receives a phone call from our favorite angels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying not to insult anyone. I'm Sweden. (No, really, I am.) And that tells you everything you need to know.

Ronald Frump was sitting in his office, casually contemplating how awesome he was. “I’m pretty damn awesome,” he ‘whispered’ to himself in a voice loud enough for his entire tower to hear. He patted his brand new family bible; it’d been in the family for generations if you counted each successive generation of spiders who the immigrant laborers working for him at minimum wage didn’t quite catch. He should really deport them for that.

 

A knock sounded at the door and Ronald took a sip from his saffron latte. It was real saffron, imported from across the world on a private plane. (He was lowering his carbon footprint by only taking one bundle of saffron at a time; lighter planes, less fuel, right?)

 

“Sir, it’s time to prep for the debate.”

 

Ronald swung his legs up on his desk. The wood was taken from exotic, endangered trees, but they’d live forever in the form of his desk, so he was in the clear. “What debate? There is no competition.”

 

His aid flushed. “Sir, while I firmly believe you are going to win, there is in fact someone else running against you.”

 

“I’ll just tell ‘em I’ll build a wall.” He put his hands together. “The greatest wall ever. I’ll call it... Hmm... The Great Wall.”

 

“S-sir, I believe that’s already taken.”

 

Ronald frowned. “You’re right...” He immediately brightened. “I’ll call it The Better Wall.”

 

“Brilliant?” The aid said uncertainly. “Brilliant,” he managed.

 

 

Some months later:

 

 

“Thank you. Thank you very much everyone.” The crowd erupted in applause and Ronald Frump smiled.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Complicated business. So, so complicated. Far too complicated for me to understand, that’s for sure.” Another round of applause reverberated around the room.

 

“Thank you very much,” he continued. “I... I just received a call. Well, several calls. No, well, one call. From several people. Like I said, complicated. They congratulated me on my victory, and by congratulate I mean that they screamed for a while in a language I didn’t understand. One of them announced himself as the Devil, while a few others – I loose track with numbers larger than two – introduced themselves as Angels of the Lord. They told me that they put a truth filter on my lips, but that is clearly ridiculous. You know, sorta like my hair. Anyway, I should probably get to the State of Union. No, wait, that’s what I’m going to give after January. Politics, right? I have literally no idea how the government of this country works, but that is exactly the reason I, and I alone, can make America great again.”

 

The crowd shifted in their seats, and Ronald Frump frowned.

 

“Can I get a little appreciation of how awesome I am?” He asked, somewhat disheartened. He grinned when a smattering of applause filled the air.

 

“Now, on to less complicated business. I am going to build a wall, and after many, many months of deliberation – or is it debilitation – I have decided that we are to call it The Better Wall. And once that wall is done, I am going to start a war on everything and everyone that isn’t a privileged white Christian man. You know, things like books, and whatever else it is kids use to learn these days. In my day, I didn’t learn anything. Still haven’t.”

 

Ronald Frump beamed out at his adoring followers, many of whom were beginning to file out of the building as discretely as possible.

 

“I look forward to being your president. I hope you’re looking forward to all of the jobs my fabulous wall is going to create. Goodnight everyone!”

 

 

Meanwhile in the Bunker:

 

 

“Well, at least we’ll be in the perfect place to ride out the Apocalypse. You know, the next one.”

 

Michael perked up. “What Apocalypse?”

 

Lucifer glared at him. “The one Ronald Frump is gonna start?”

 

“Oh, that one.”

 

A loud noise sounded somewhere nearby. “I think it’s already begun.”

 

“No, it’s just the elephant in the room. He fainted out of concern for this nation.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT up to date on SPN, so no spoilers for the new season in the comments, peeps!


End file.
